Murmur
Fourth Boss of Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun. Bears a resemblance to Ragnaros and Thunderaan. General Information *Level (Normal): 72 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 (Elite) *Type: Elemental *161K hit points (at 40%) *Map Location Murmur is an incredibly powerful elemental that was born when the Universe was created. Though not much is known about him, what is known is that the Shadow Council inhabiting the Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun summoned him and are worshipping him. His history is briefly documented in the Codex of Blood, which reveals that Murmur is the primordial essence of sound. Attacks & Abilities *'Sonic Boom': Builds up (this is accompanied by the visual effect of waves of energy being drawn in) and then releases a sonic boom outwards hitting everyone within 34 yards (the slightly-raised ring in which Murmur stands marks the edge of the Sonic Boom effect). Damages for 70%-85% of your total health plus 12% over 6 seconds and applies a debuff that reduces movement speed by 90%. This attack is resistible, and Fel Guard's avoidance has a 50% chance to negate this damage. *'Touch of Murmur': Puts an debuff similar to Seed of Corruption on a random target (including the primary target). Explodes after 10 seconds, causing ~4000 nature damage in a 10 yard radius in addition to knocking you in the air. Everyone caught in the explosion will be silenced for a few seconds. You can avoid the fall damage by running into the hut nearest Murmur to your right when you are facing him. Abilities such as Divine Shield and Ice Block will prevent damage done to you, but the explosion will still go off and possibly hit your party. A Rogue's Cloak of Shadows ability can completely dispel this debuff. Rogues note that cloaking out of this ability will still trigger the ~4000 nature damage around you so be sure to get away from the party before cloaking! *'Resonance': Applies a debuff to all targets that increases nature damage taken by an additional 2000 for each stack. Also hits for 2000 base Nature damage. This attack only occurs if no valid target is in melee range. Easily avoided if people stay in melee range for as long as possible before sonic boom and return immediately after. *'Melee': Approximately 2000 damage with 55% reduction (13k armour) at level 70. Reduces to 1200-1800 with Demoralizing Roar (Rank 6) and 5/5 Feral Aggression. *'Heroic mode': In addition to the normal effect, Murmur has 2 new "twists." Touch of Murmur will now yank all the other players to the afflicted player, and secondly he has a Shockwave type ability that hits all players outside of his Sonic Boom circle (its that circle looking move you saw him using against the Shadow Cabal members before you killed them.) This shockwave hits very hard and can not be feasibly healed through. The new strategy is this: Have each player find a position inside the "circle" range of Murmur, with no one person near any other. REMEMBER YOUR POSITION. When Touch of Murmur happens and everyone is yanked to one spot, the Touch of Murmur player does NOT move and everyone else moves back to their spot while the tank taunts. You CAN move through Murmur. The afflicted player explodes and the fight continues as normal. Obviously, when Sonic Boom occurs ALL FIVE PLAYERS must exit the circle, running all the way to wall as in previous Murmur fights. Intercept back in to avoid the Nature Damage Debuff and accompanying Shockwaves and the fight is cake. Murmur does not Shockwave while casting Sonic Boom but quickly resumes it afterwards so everyone needs to get back into melee range quickly. Strategy The fight versus Murmur is relatively easy when everyone understands their role in the fight. Murmur starts with 40% health, which is a total of 164.7k. Murmur is stuck to the place just like Ragnaros and he has an aggro range of 10-15 yards. The main tank will run in and get aggro while the rest of the group spreads out at maximum spell/attack range to avoid extra damage from the AoE explosion from the Touch of Murmur effect. The Best most reliable way for Melee ranged classes to Avoid Sonic Boom is to have yourself face Murmur and swing the camera 180 degrees so you are looking behind you, when sonic boom goes off, press and hold both the left and right mouse button and you will automatically turn around and start running in that direction. For those with problems turning around, this is a great help as long as you pay attention are about guaranteed to be out of the way of the boom and be able to get back quick. It is possible, with a single melee class and quality healer(s) in the party, to heal through the Sonic Boom, though it is very healing intensive without Greater Nature Protection Potions or Nature Resist Gear on the Tank. A better tactic will be, when Murmur charges Sonic Boom, the tank and all melee should run away from him until he makes the explosion. The charge take 3 seconds, which is enough to run out of the Sonic Boom radius, receiving no damage from it. Right after the explosion, the tank needs to hurry back in so Murmur will have a melee target and won't apply Resonance. There is approximately a 3 second grace period to get back into melee range after a sonic boom. Intercept/Feral Charge helps with moving back in quickly; Intervene can be used by warriors to get out of Sonic Boom range quickly. Rogues with Cloak of Shadows can stay during this explosion but they will receive aggro if the main tank leaves melee range. Every group member needs to pay attention to the Touch of Murmur debuff. If a party member is afflicted, he needs to move away from the group, and may use spells such as Ice Block, Divine Shield, Slow Fall to mitigate damage. Standing inside the tents nearby will also prevent fall damage, but take care that no other party member is close to the tent. Note: Spells such as Divine Shield will prevent damage from occurring to the person with the debuff, but the AoE effect still occurs. Tip: A useful tactic is to bandage yourself right after you exploded from Touch of Murmur. This will allow the healer to preserve mana, focus on the tank and emergency heals when melees fail to run away from Sonic boom. Like Ragnaros, Murmur can not aggro ranged DPS if he has a valid melee target. On Heroic mode have all your party members stand within Melee range to avoid Murmur's new AE ability. Make sure everyone runs out for Murmur's Sonic boom. Alternate Strategy In addition to the above strategy, if you have more ranged DPS classes (hunter, mage, warlock, shadow priest), you can position them around murmur to the West, South, East. This will help to mitigate any spillover of the Touch of Murmur that someone may get, as well as avoid the sonic boom. The healer of the group should be in the southern position to ensure they have the ability to heal the casters that are on the west and east sides. Rogues A rogue can make an excellent tank when Murmur does his Sonic Boom. Combine Cloak of Shadows with Evasion or Ghostly Strike, so that while the tank is leaving the AoE, melee aggro is maintained. Notes *Nature Protection Potions can be helpful with this encounter. *A Hunter's Aspect of the Wild can be helpful with this encounter. *Murmur's magical attacks are not mitigated by Nature Resistance. *Murmur does not attack while he is charging up his Sonic Boom attack. *Using some kind of casting bar mod to display Sonic Boom can be very helpful for melee characters. *Murmur will occasionally pull a ranged player towards him. This does no damage and will not occur during Sonic Boom charging. Mages can blink out of this when dropping down again to get back into place faster and avoid fall damage. *The Arcane Container containing the First Key Fragment for the quest Entry Into Karazhan is on the left-hand side, facing Murmur, and can be retrieved without aggroing him.This still works after the patch 2.0.7 with the 71 elites *He is susceptible to Deadly Poison and therefore, Envenom. *A paladin tank can put on Divine Shield right before Sonic Boom and keep tanking with the shield on without losing aggro Quests * * Loot Heroic Normal (requires zone-PvP buff) External Links * AmpWoW *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fo7KILiSEQ *Video from Mage PoV: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wm9ViS1BpKg Category:Sound Elementals Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Shadow Labyrinth